


Low Resolution Morning

by MadameFolie



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Mornings, Surreal, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 19:06:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10577631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadameFolie/pseuds/MadameFolie
Summary: It's like he'll wake up from this at any second.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For the Synchronized Screaming flashfic challenge! This week's theme: Poem titles.
> 
> Prompt: Victor/Yuuri - Waking in Winter

There are days when it feels so hazy, like if he just closed his eyes and let his thoughts go he’d drift off into the grey sky with the breeze. His whole being feels fuzzy around the edges, the rain sizzling-cold against the window glass. It’s as if it’s a dream. Yeah, that’s what. The mug of tea is warm in his hands, almost too warm to be comfortable, really, but everything else is sort of.   
  
Mute.  
  
St. Petersburg is pretty, though. In an antique way. He should send some photos back home if the rain does turn into snow. He could send some now.  
  
He sits.  
  
The rain hisses and surges.  
  
“I think today’s going to be a wash,” Victor says from over in the doorway. A mass of fur trundles past to sniff at Yuuri’s knees. “Come, let’s watch a movie.”  
  
Okay, Yuuri says, and they go.


End file.
